


The Happily Ever Afters

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fits in somewhere with whats on TV..., Little snipperty convo, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Charity think Aaron could have a word with Belle. The reason why that may not be the best idea is standing right next to him.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happily Ever Afters

“What’s up with you?” Aaron asked Cain; he was hunched over his pint with a face like thunder.

“Don't ask,” Cain spat and his face turned darker still when Charity scoffed at him from behind the bar.

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Fine. Two pints please, Charity.”

“Actually, better make mine an orange juice,” Robert cut in from beside Aaron as he shoved his phone in his pocket, “I may need to nip into work later.”

“It's a Sunday,” Aaron pointed out with a frown.

“I know, but I won’t be long,” Robert told him, “Just need to make sure everything is right for this meeting tomorrow.”

Aaron shook his head and snorted, “You’re a workaholic more like.”

Robert nudged him, “You could always come with?”

Aaron raised his eyebrows and smirked but before he could say anything Cain interrupted,

“If you two are going to be cute, can you do it somewhere else?”

“Wow,” Aaron said, turning to look at his uncle, “Moody.”

“Oh he's on one because Belle is having an affair,” Charity explained as she put their drinks down. 

Cain glared at her, “Tell everyone why don’t you?”

“Belle is having an affair?” Robert asked, surprised. Charity nodded while Cain looked to the heavens.

“Belle?” Aaron couldn’t quite believe it.

“Yup,” Charity confirmed again.

“With a married man?” Robert questioned.  
.  
“Yes,” Cain hissed, “Our Belle is having it away with a married bloke, OK?”

“Huh,” Aaron frowned, “Been there.” Robert shifted beside him.

“Hey, yeah,” Charity’s eyes lit up, “Perhaps you should have a word?”

“Eh, what?” Aaron's brow furrowed.

Cain was looking at him, “Yeah, actually. You could tell her it’s not a great idea.”

Aaron scoffed, “Why me? Why can't you? Or you?” Aaron nodded at Charity, “You’ve had affairs.”

“Let’s not go there,” Charity gritted.

Cain sighed, “She won’t listen to me.”

Aaron was about to say something but then paused as he realised. He narrowed his eyes at Cain, “You've done something, haven’t you?”

“What? No,” Cain took a swig of his pint.

Aaron shook his head, “Cain...”

“He kidnapped Rakesh,” Charity stated almost gleefully earning herself a death from Cain. 

“Rakesh?” Robert was incredulous.

“Shhhh,” Cain spat, “Do you want to say that a little louder?” He glanced around but no one was paying attention.

“So it’s Rakesh?” Aaron asked, eyebrows raised.

Cain sighed, “Well...no.”

Aaron blinked, “So you kidnapped the wrong bloke?” Robert snorted.

Cain fumed, “Look, that isn't the point. Will you talk to Belle or not?”

Aaron shook his head, “Don’t really think that would be a good idea.”

“Why not?” Charity asked.

Aaron nodded towards Robert, “Because the husband is now my boyfriend.”

Charity looked between the two young men and then at Cain, “He has a point.”

“Yeah it kind of worked out in the end, for me,” Aaron stated with a shrug.

“And me,” Robert said softly, putting a hand on Aaron’s shoulder causing him to smile shyly.

Cain rubbed a hand down his face, “Ok, on second thoughts, you two ‘happily ever afters' stay away from Belle.”

Charity gestured between them, “I’ve just realised something. I missed out on how you guys got started?”

Aaron and Robert shared a glance.  
Charity smirked, “I bet it was all sordid meetings in hotel rooms? Robert looks the type.”

Robert narrowed his eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Charity ignored him, “Where was the first kiss? No no...where did you first-“

“Charity!” Both Cain and Aaron cut her off together.

“Oh come on?!” Charity exclaimed, “Bunch of prudes.”

Robert picked up his glass and smirked, “If you must know; it was at the garage.” He patted Aaron’s back and walked away from the bar.

Aaron's eyebrows shot up as he watched him leave. Then he turned slowly back to face Cain.

“The garage?” Cain voice had a dangerous edge. 

Aaron picked up his pint and pointed towards Robert, “I’ll be going now.” He could hear Charity laughing as he followed his boyfriend. His boyfriend who he could kill.

“What did you say that for?” Aaron hissed as he reached the booth where Robert had sat. 

Robert smiled, “Well, it was true. Forget the garage though.” He leaned in a whispered in Aaron’s ear seductively, “I’m still up for a re-enactment of the portacabin...”

Aaron gulped, “How soon do you need to go back?”

“Just finish your pint.”

Aaron picked up his glass and downed it, “Right. Let's go. “

Robert laughed as Aaron grabbed his arm and led him from the pub. 

Charity watched the two men leave and smirked, “Must be weird.”

“What?” Cain shrugged.

“Well, correct me if I’m wrong but didn’t you and Moira start with a greasy garage encounter? Classy bird, your Moira.”

Cain scoffed, “You know, I should probably leave Belle to it.”

Charity quirked an eyebrow. This time Cain smirked,

“Well, I got my ‘happily ever after' too,” he lent forward into Charity’s face, “With Moira.”

He picked up his pint and left the bar leaving Charity seething in his wake.

...


End file.
